Evil Luna and Evil Melody Misbehave at William Phipps' Funeral/Sent to the Netherworld
This is a grounded video by SallyJones1998. Plot Jessica Martin was sad about the death of William Phipps. So her boyfriend, Randall Jones, tells Evil Luna Minami and Evil Melody Lopez to come to his funeral. At the funeral, Jessica walks in crying and sobbing and she gives a military funeral speech. She then sings "Sheperd Oh Me God". While she was singing, Evil Luna and Evil Melody ruin the funeral by playing the Johnny Test theme song loudly. As a result, BB Jammies gets into his blue ranger outfit, gets out his red chainsaw, and destroys Evil Melody's radio. At home, Evil Luna and Evil Melody get grounded and they get sent to the Netherworld, where the Zombie Pigmen kill Evil Luna and Evil Melody, and they are dead. Meanwhile, Juan and John read Jessica a bedtime story to help her sleep. Cast *Juan Martinez as Evil Melody Lopez, Melody Lopez, Juan Martin, and Jessica Martin. *John Martinez as Randall Jones and John Martin. *Kayla as Foo and Rita. *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Ka Chung and Azura. *Tween Girl as Custard and Shimajiro. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *Julie as Summer. *Eric as Lunick, Ike, and Rocking Ralph. *Ivy as Mimirin, June, and Jazzi. *Young Guy as Henry and Rei Kobayashi. *Joey as the Priest and Johnny. *Wiseguy as the Zombie Pigman. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Karen as Evil Luna Minami. Transcript see Jessica crying in Custard's voice and Randall walks up to her Randall: Jessica, what's the matter? Jessica: (normal voice) William Phipps was dead!! (Noodle crying soundclip) Randall: Evil Luna and Evil Melody, come here! Luna and Evil Melody walk up to Randall Evil Melody: What is it, Randall? Randall: You two are coming to William's funeral! Evil Luna: No way! Evil Melody: We are not going to William's funeral! Randall: Too bad, Evil Luna and Evil Melody. You two are coming with us! Let's go! the funeral; Everyone was crying as Warmth Was Gone was playing Priest: We are gathered together for this actor, William Phipps. He voiced Prince Philip in Sleeping Beauty. We will miss him, Rest in peace, William. walks up to the priest's stand the priest drags her to the microphone Jessica: Dear lord visitors, i would like to thank you for supporting William. We will miss him. Goodbye, William. sings "Sheperd Oh Me God" June: (Custard crying sounclip) (normal voice) Guys, this tune was making us cry. Henry: Me too. Foo: Me three. Noodle: Me four. Ka Chung: Me five. Custard: Me six. BB Jammies: Me seven. Summer: Me eight. Lunick: Me nine. Jazzi: Me ten. Roll Light: Me eleven. Mimirin: Me twelve. Shimajiro: Me thirteen, Azura: And me fourteen. Evil Luna: Gee, Evil Melody. I hate that tune! Evil Melody: We need to play the Johnny Test theme song. Evil Luna: Okay, Evil Melody. Luna and Evil Melody play the Johnny Test theme song loudly; Everyone, except for Jessica, covers their ears; Jessica starts sniffling uncovers their ears and BB Jammies walks up to Evil Luna and Evil Melody BB Jammies: You bawd girls! Bawd girls! Jammies puts on his blue ranger outfit, gets out his red chainsaw, and destroys Evil Melody's radio Evil Luna: Hey, BB Jammies! Evil Melody: Why did you destroy my radio? BB Jammies: Because you two pwayed Johnny Test theme sowng. fill up Jessica's eyes Jessica: (sniffles) Why did you two play the Johnny Test theme song loudly? Evil Luna: Because WE.. HATE.. WILLIAM.. PHIPPS!! Evil Melody: AND HE.. WAS.. THE.. WORST.. ACTOR!! started crying and sobbing in Foo's voice Evil Luna: SHUT THE F*** UP, JESSICA!!! YOU ARE A BAD GIRL!!! Evil Melody: BECAUSE WILLIAM PHIPPS WAS A STUPID ACTOR!!! NOW SHUT THE F*** UP!!! Luna and Evil Melody throw William's coffin out the window, causing Jessica to cry and sob like a female teenager so hard that it floods the funeral, killing over 50,000 people and injuring over 30,000 people to Randall in a black background surrounded by flames Randall: (in Kidaroo voice) EVIL LUNA AND EVIL MELODY, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE!! home Randall: Evil Luna and Evil Melody, how dare you two play the Johnny Test theme song loudly to make my girlfriend, Jessica, cry and make fun of her during William's funeral. Now we are going to pay $300 for that coffin! Foo: I agree with Randall! Custard: You two probably killed over 50,000 people because of what you two have done to Jessica! Summer: Even worse, you two played the Johnny Test theme song loudly to make fun of Jessica! Luna: And thanks to the two of you, we will also be paying 30,000 hospital bills because of what you two did to make Jessica cry and sob harder! Noodle: And we will go to the funeral of the people who are killed by Jessica's tears. Henry: Why did you two make Jessica cry like that? June: Do you two know that Jessica was a nice 10 year old girl from New York? Azura: You two should know that doing things like that can make Jessica cry and sob harder, you stupid girls! Mimirin: That's right, Evil Luna and Evil Melody. You two should be sorry for what you did to Jessica. Shimajiro: Now Jessica has to go to sleep at 11:00 PM because of you both. BB Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: That does it! You two are grounded until the 30th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! And because of this, Lucy and Boo Boo will divorce and it was your fault! We will send you to the Netherworld! Luna and Evil Melody are sent upwards Evil Melody: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! to the Netherworld Evil Melody: I cannot believe we have been sent to the Netherworld. Zombie Pigmen appear Zombie Pigman: We are the Zombie Pigmen. Do you have anything to say? Evil Luna: No way! Evil Melody: We do not want to die! Zombie Pigman: Too bad, Evil Luna and Evil Melody. Good bye. Zombie Pigmen kill Evil Luna and Evil Melody and the action was censored Category:Evil Luna's grounded days Category:Evil Melody's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998